dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Zero Mortals Christmas
'Author’s Note' Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all! For this special time of year, I’m giving you a special Christmas story! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! I'm late on the Christmas date, I know :P Shshshsh. -Creeperman129 'A Zero Mortals Christmas ' *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9aNIQMc3QA “So, have you heard?” The god Zamasu was sipping tea at a table when he heard this and immediately looked to his left and saw his partner, Goku Black walking onto the balcony of their temporary home, though it was harder to see him in the darkness of the night. Zamasu put his cup down. “Heard what?” Goku Black sat down on the opposite side of the immortal god and pushed his feet against the table, pushing the chair’s front legs up. Not really interested, Goku Black answered, “Apparently the mortals are celebrating a holiday called Christmas. I heard one of them say something ridiculous like ‘God will save us! Just fight now and our descendants can have a wonderful Christmas and not face this suffering! Onwards!’ Zamasu grimaced at this statement. “Filthy mortals...do they not understand the pain they’re causing to this world?! Why would we save them? What right do they have?! They don’t deserve any help from the gods...” Zamasu sipped his tea once more while Goku Black shrugged. “Well I killed them all anyways, so I guess their kids won’t be facing something ‘wonderful’. If only they weren’t mortals...then they would see our wonderful, perfect world.” “I suppose...but a child of a mortal is still corrupted with sin”, the god said while finishing his cup of tea “Speaking of, I picked up this book a kid had. They were clutching onto it rather tight, so it caught my interest. It’s about....” Goku Black put the chair back down on all fours and placed an old, dusty, charred book on the table. “Santa Claus…” The god poured more tea into his cup and, intrigued, asked “Santa Claus? Is he a mortal?” “I dunno. I suppose we’ll find out now” The doppelganger pushed the book in front of Zamasu. He was disgusted at the book’s condition and shoved it to his partner. “Mortals can’t even make a book look presentable…” *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmPwSLW3ots Black merely chuckled, wiped off the dust and read The Story of Santa Claus. Zamasu learned all about old Saint Nick, and became disgusted that the man had forced other mortals to do his bidding, all with a big happy grin. He hated this man’s lack of decency: to break into other’s homes without permission and steal their food. However, none of these things angered him as much as the fact that this Santa had been living for more than a thousand years. The mortal had met his expiration date long ago, yet he still lingered on, like curdled milk in the back of the fridge. Only he should be immortal, and not an inferior mortal! All of these feelings toward the fat, bloated buffoon gave him all the more reason to despise the entire race. He grabbed the book from Black as soon as he finished reading and threw it into the horizon, not even caring about the dust on his hand out of pure rage. “This mortal...he must be exterminated now. Our perfect world will never come to be with him around any longer.” Although still angered by Santa, Black was less interested in his sins and more excited about the man’s power. Another immortal being able to make presents at a breakneck pace pumped his Saiyan blood just a little bit faster. Surely, he must be more powerful than the disappointing Trunks, right? So, he nodded at Zamasu, trying not to show his eagerness, but still smiled at the fact that he may have a challenge. With knowledge of Santa’s location, they flew off to the North Pole in hopes of killing him. *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeW8-O3WfqY Zamasu hated tundras. Every single planet with them had little to no plants or animals on them. Well, besides the mortals he despised. That’s why he didn’t waste his time taking out the mortals one by one and just blew the whole ice planet up: At least in the cold space it was only him and Black. This case was different for him. He wanted to see the filthy mortal suffer, as all the harmless organisms felt over those thousand years. Although the damage he caused would never be undone, he would still. A few minutes later, the god was flying overhead a large facility, which included a city, with hundreds of small houses and a large twelve story factory in the middle of the houses. He also saw a small stable on the outskirts of the city. What was strange to him, however, was in the raging blizzard that was going on, everything in the city seemed unharmed. Black noticed this as well and perhaps as a wild guess threw a small ki blast at the city. It easily destroyed the barrier surrounding the city. Zamasu smiled at the sight of the blizzard engulfing the city, hoping that it caused the mortals to panic. Taking their sweet time, the duo landed in the raging blizzard, near the stable a few feet beside them. With a simple nod to his associate, Black walked to the stable and kicked one of the giant doors down. The cold air rushed throughout the building, almost immediately alerting a small little man with green clothes, who was tending the reindeer inside of the stable. As he turned to look at them he backed away in shock “W-Who are you? How’d you get through?! It shouldn’t work for you two!” Black created a ki blade from his hand and walked right in front of the trembling elf. “I thought this Santa’s magic would be strong enough to at least withstand my power.” He pinned the elf against the wall, with the ki blade right at the midget's neck. “But if that puny barrier is the best he can do…” He swiped at the helper’s neck and sliced his head clean off. “I’m disappointed”. *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOK6sNuRX7s The reindeer cried out at their caretaker’s death. Zamasu, unhappy by their cries, walked up to one of them and rubbed their head. Zamasu looked at the animal’s collar, which read “Blitzen” and said, “There, there Blitzen. Without him you can roam happy and free. You can have a perfect world”. He then gracefully destroyed all of the gates keeping them captive and pointed out to the blizzard. “Now go!”. Unexpectedly for him, Blitzen kicked him in the back of the head. He felt betrayed and hurt, even with his immortal body. He stood up and saw all the other reindeer surrounding him. Goku Black stood back in disbelief. “Please...I am trying to help you, don’t you see?!”, Zamasu shouted at the reindeer. Blitzen kicked him again onto the floor with no resistance from Zamasu, with the others kicking him while he was down. Zamasu started to cry. “Th-The mortals...I was too late...they already corrupted you…” He quickly his all of the reindeer in the neck, killing them all peacefully. He knelled down out of grief. His tears fell onto Blitzen’s body. He turned to Goku Black, who stood behind him and had put his hand on Zamasu’s shoulder, while turning his head away from the bodies, and to hide his tears. “At least...they get to live peacefully in Other World…” Black nodded, wiped his tears and began to rip off planks of wood from the stable, while Zamasu blasted twelve medium sized holes into the ground, which he put the reindeer in. The god then covered the holes back up, with his associate putting makeshift crosses from the planks in front of the graves. They stood side by side in silence once they were all completed, but after a few moments, they slowly walked back out the door where they came from. As Zamasu walked out, he looked back onto the graves and clenched his teeth out of rage and wiped away his tears. His associate was about to fly off to the next building, until Zamasu put his hand out in front of him and asked, “Can you let me kill Santa? You can kill all the rest of the...elves.” Black chuckled as he responded with, “You want to kill him yourself, right? Angry about the reindeer, I assume? I am too, so it would be no different if we did the deed together, you know. Besides, I still want to see what this Santa is made of. He still must be kind of strong to make a barrier...” He then closed his eyes to try to sense Santa’s energy, but couldn’t detect it in the midst of all the other powers. “And to suppress his powers to that degree” The immortal sighed and nodded. “Very well. They have already corrupted the other organisms, so there’s no use killing one by one. Claus should be in the large factory in the middle.” *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgMuqghMoT0 Black smiled and asked, “So we destroy everything around that?” Zamasu smirked, flew above the factory and spun 360 degrees while waving his hand out to create a purple barrier around the building. “There’s your barrier back, mortals! It may not be protecting most of you, however.” Zamasu laughed as Black flew beside him and, since he already knew his partner’s plan, he clutched both of his hands and put them onto the opposite shoulder, making his arms cross each other to form a X shape. He started to charge up his energy, while Zamasu further enhanced the barrier so it would withstand the blast that was about to come. After a few moments, Black spread both of his arms far apart and into the air, which released a giant explosive wave from his body and engulfed the entire area, besides the shielded factory. When the doppelganger finished, Zamasu dropped the barrier surrounding the factory and saw a large crater where the city once was. They flew down to the door and looked at all the destruction they caused, then walked into the factory. Inside, what would normally be a place of bright colors and joy was a place of chaos. Elves were crying on the conveyor belts where they made toys. Others were panicking and in a frenzy. Green and red alarms were blaring. No one knew the schemers were there because of this. However, in the midst of it all, there was one, slightly taller elf, about 5 feet, who seemingly was trying to calm his brethren down. Black, tired of the noise blasted spheres of energy at all of the alarms, destroying them, and bringing the room back to a room filled with regular light. This directed all of the elves to the duo. Suddenly, the tall elf walked up towards Zamasu, stopped when he got there and looked up at him. With a closer look at him, Zamasu saw wrinkles on the elf’s face and bags under his eyes. Obviously a hard worker. He was quite thin and seemed not at all afraid of the intruders. Obviously not Santa. Not just because he was thin, but because Zamasu knew the mortal would try to give him a great, big hug, to try to cover up his sins. The elf stood firm and said, “None but we should be in here. Get out, am I clear?!” Confused, the god looked at his partner and asked, “Why are they rhyming?” He shrugged in response. After a moment, Zamasu knew. They were taunting him. They knew his name already and that they saw him as naughty. “No one taunts a god...no one should stalk a god…”, he said under his breath. *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvxWKO8RRtg “Are you deaf, you measly boy?!”. The elf turned back to the still crying workers, thinking the situation was over with, and in a calm voice said, “The city is intact, it was just a ploy! We still must make toys for every girl and boy!” He then turned back to look at Goku Black, who was a spectacle to him. “You, it’s you?! I could just cry! The good little boy, Goku, this must me a lie! I thought you died, nice little guy! What are you doing with this man, who should leave my eye?” The god started getting angrier. “You ignore me, too?” He grabbed the elf by the neck, putting the other elves into shock. “Tell me, you filthy mortal! What makes you think you’re better than me?! I am your one and true god, you push me aside for some...some...toys?!” The leader was gasping for air, and after a few moments, he was let go, kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily. “Kneel for me and correct your mistake. You wouldn’t want the same fate as your city, would you?!” Silence filled the room. Everyone went to their knees out of fear. The leader looked up at Zamasu with tears in his eyes. *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmPwSLW3ots “No, no...It can’t be true...what did we do to anger you?! If it was me, for my small harsh acts, adding to the little elf tax…” He put his hands and arms together and put his head down lower. “Then please, smite me, and leave the others to be lax!” He looked up at the two, in hopes of seeing some sort of acceptance, but there was merely a look of anger. It was especially surprising to the elf to see Goku Black’s face, which heavily differed from Goku’s normal happy, smiling face. “You may have atoned for one sin...” Zamasu pointed his finger in front of the leader’s left arm. He fired a blast at it, piercing through it. The elf screamed in pain as the others walked further away from the duo. “But one is nothing”. He sliced his shoulder, leaving a deep gash in it. “One is meaningless compared to hundreds of thousands”. Goku Black joined in, firing blasts at the injured man’s chest, legs, and arms. All weak enough so that he wouldn’t die. All held back so he could be tortured. He fell to the ground, scaring the workers enough that more than half of them scurried for the stairs. The god fired a blast at the stairs, engulfing it and everyone on it in flames. The elves that stood back turned away at the sight of their colleges burning alive, trying to block out their screams. Goku Black pushed his hand out at the stairs, sending a gust of wind at the burning midgets. The infrastructure of the stairs were too damaged to hold on after the wind struck, making it crumble into ash. It did the same to the corpses. “Tsk...they needed to suffer more...I suppose that orc Yemma will do that.” He looked at the remaining elves, who started to huddle in the corner, as far away from the door as possible. “The rest of you will get your godly retribution soon enough.” Zamasu pointed to his cohort, standing over the elves’ boss. “In the meantime, watch what happens to sinners. To mortals.” Goku Black kneeled down to the still suffering elf and whispered into his ear, “Do you see now? How they fear gods? What has this world come to, to have the heroes be seen as demons? As the villains?” The elf slowly, and painfully, tilted his head up at the doppelganger, getting an even closer look at his cold, dark eyes. “You...a-aren’t...gods...at all. Even...if you act so tall...watching...laughing...at others d-dismay...how can...tr-true heroes...look at that...and be gay?” His words were barely audible, even right in front of Black, who summoned a ki blade, and put it an inch away from the leader’s forehead. *Silence “Listen here, mortal”. Black’s voice rose loud enough so that even the huddled, shivering elves could hear his words. “Mortals cannot, and will not truly understand justice! We are not causing pain to others! We are liberating this corrupted world: filled with sin and hate!” His voice rose to a shout. “AND THOSE THAT ARE CORRUPTED, MUST BE ELIMINATED! OTHERWISE...!” He pulled his ki blade back, staring intently in the elf’s eyes. “OUR PERFECT WORLD…!” He thrusted his hand forward into the dying man’s forehead, coming straight out the other side, as the blood dripped from Black’s hand. “WILL NEVER COME TO BE!” He pulled his hand out of the skull, dropping the corpse to the ground. Zamasu, without warning, blasted a hole into the wall next to the elves, revealing the destroyed city and letting in a cold gust of wind into the room. Oblivious, the elves stood still, as Zamasu kicked each one into the abyss, shooting each one with a ki blast as they fell. They were too shellshocked to even let out a scream as they fell into the darkness. When they were all kicked out, Black walked over to his ally, staring out the hole into the darkness. The two looked out and thought. This was the void in their hearts. No matter how many corpses piled up into it, no matter how many mortals they killed, that void would never fill. Yet they continued, hoping that eventually that void would fill and that they could live in their perfect world. The two stood for a few moments longer, with the wind striking against them, eventually turning away from the void and walked away to where the stairs used to be. They flew up to the next level, leaving the empty room behind. *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m5ENDesBsw No one was on the second floor. “Not surprising” Black claimed. “A mortal would rather run, let his slaves die, than face the inevitable. Cowardness…” In perfect sync, Zamasu added, “Another sin of mortals.” His rage started to feul even further, but he caught himself, and concentrated, closing his eyes and trying to sense the cookie crunching coward. Silence. One signature. Top floor. He opened his eyes, looked up and fired a blast towards Santa, about diagonal to where he stood, not aiming to kill him yet. He wanted to see him with his own eyes. The blast blew through ceiling after ceiling. Four floors. Five. Seven. Finally it blasted through the roof on the twelfth floor, going up higher and higher until it dissipated into nothingness. They flew up through the new entryway. When they reached the top, they saw him. A frail old man, lying in bed,and an empty bed beside him. There was also a table in between the two with a tea kettle on it, as well as two cupboards symmetrical to each other. Santa struggled to lift himself up to see the duo, coughing two times before he did it. “W-Why hello there…” He coughed again “This is what I put my hope into? This?! An old man?” Goku Black suddenly shouted Santa slowly grabbed a cane from beside his bed, oblivious to Black and the cold air rushing through the room. He walked to a cupboard, opened it and grabbed two cups. With his hands shaking, he put one cup next to the tea kettle. On closer inspection, Zamasu already saw that the tea kettle was full. He poured milk into one cup and poured the tea into the other. He gave the tea to Zamasu. He slowly limped over to a chair at the table and sat down after giving him the tea. “I’ve been...waiting for this day…” Zamasu looked down at the tea and saw his reflection, slowly distorted due to the tea’s swirling motion. He threw the tea at one of the beds.“As have I. You have made many sins, which I have only now realised. You torture animals, you enslave those pathetic elves, you stalk others, you BECAME IMMORTAL!” Santa sighed. “You’re similar in a way to that, Zamasu. Y-You...kill people with no remorse. You don’t see that animals can grow to humans. Y-You don’t see that the elves are being payed, and willingly joined my cause. D-Doing things for the greater good...is that really what you’re doing, though? Is that what I’m really doing? O-Once you get so far...into something, you can’t just stop. You can’t just give up. You keep going and going, no matter what may drive you down...” Santa started to cry as he gulped down the milk. “And when you fail...you keep those ideals until the very end.” Santa looked at Zamasu. “Why do you think I became immortal?” “I...what?” “It was everyone else. They believed in what I was. A man clad in white and red, travelling around the world. Many could’ve dismissed the idea as insane. Yet they kept the spirit alive, no matter how insane it may seem…” “Oh cut the melodrama, you obviously used the Dragon Balls.”, Black suddenly said. “Y-You don’t get it do you? You won’t be remembered by anyone. All gods, dead. All humans, dead. You may still be alive, Zamasu, but will you really?” *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up58wQFPGzI “SHUT UP, MORTAL! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!”, Black turned Super Saiyan Rosé, flew up and charged up a Kamehameha “WHAT DOES A MORTAL KNOW? WHAT DOES A SINNER KNOW?” The mortal looked over at the empty bed besides his, and smiled, “More than you...naughty god.” The blast engulfed the entire building, completely and utterly obliterating it. Zamasu flew up to the fuming Black, and the two flew away as a red, charred hat, fell onto the ground, right next to the abyss… --- *Silence The girl walked outside. Her parents told her not to, but she was just so hungry. She jumped over a destroyed car, searching for food. No luck. She was about to turn back home when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a book. She walked towards it, and picked it up. It was very very damaged, but she just barely read out the words, “The Story of Santa Claus” *This music plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfLf7A_-1Vw Category:Article Category:One Shot Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Featuring Zamasu Category:Stories Featuring Goku Black